The Ring and the Rod
by bluecow
Summary: A certain theif may have his eyes set on stealing a certain egyptian's heart. Rated M for later chapters. Do not like Yaoi, smut or...well, thats about it...do not read! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **I do not own any characters and all references in this story belong to yugioh…people….

**ANOTHER NOTE: **Rated M for a reason, yaoi, sexual references, LEMON (in later chapters), Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, don't not like smut, do not read, simple as that.

**LAST NOTE: (v.v.v.v.v.v important!): **ENJOY! XD

Marik dashed for dear life around his apartment, grabbing his backpack and stuffing paper with messily scrawled notes on them into it. He stopped dead in the middle of his panic. 'I'm hungry." He thought. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He turned to stare at the clock as his teeth protruded the sweet, yet sour, firm, green flesh of the apple. Bakura was coming to pick him up at exactly eleven o'clock. 'Crap.' He thought, bluntly.

He raced out of the kitchen, apple being very quickly consumed. He checked himself to make sure he was ready with a mental list. 'Shoes,' he thought 'socks, woman-y eyeliner, midriff, belt….no belt…..' "Crap!" He said, out loud this time. He forgot pants…again. He grabbed his pants from the back of a chair and fell to the floor in a desperate attempt to get his legs into them. He had done his pants up and was buckling his belt when he heard his clock chime eleven and a knock at the door. "Damn you," he called in the general direction of the front door. "You punctual Limey!"

He had just done his belt up when he heard a click and saw the front door open. "How the hell did you get in?" Marik glared at the albino figure that casually fell onto his lounge.

"You left the door open." Bakura rested his feet on the coffee table adjacent to the couch. "And since when is being punctual a bad thing?"

"When it causes you to walk in on me when I'm not ready." Marik was on a hunt for his backpack now, which he seemed to have neglected and lost in his search for pants. "Anyway, we can go when I find my backpack."

"You mean this one?" Bakura gestured to the bag on the coffee table next to his feet.

"Yes." Marik went to grab it, but just as his fingers where nearly around the strap, Bakura kicked it to the floor. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"To annoy you." The blonde answered simply. He couldn't, in all good conscience, tell Marik the real reason, which was, of course, that it caused him to bend over. Bakura wasn't disappointed, the Egyptian's sexy purple midriff didn't cover too much skin and not to mention his low cut pants…Bakura felt his manhood harden and his mind began to run wild, he committed the image to his memory for later use.

"Time to go." Marik snapped him back to reality. Bakura realized he had been staring and licking his canine tooth.

They walked out the door, Bakura several metres ahead of Marik and when the Egyptian turned, having locked the door, he saw Bakura on a motorbike, hands on handlebars, arms stretched to full length, black helmet flattening his pure white hair and a sleazy smile on his lips. The slightly shorter boy took the spare helmet from the seat behind his friend. He hated wearing helmets; they always gave him such bad helmet hair. Hair was a huge issue for Marik; in fact he was constantly jealous of Bakura's hair and the way it always remained full after he took off the helmet, not that he would ever admit that.

Marik put on the helmet and swung his leg over to the other side of the bike. He grabbed his seat for dear life. "You know," Bakura started "If you hold onto the seat, you'll fall off!"

"No I won't!" Marik said, defiantly. But the moment that Bakura started the engine, Marik's arms were around Bakura's waist. 'This is why,' thought Bakura 'I bought a bike.'

(Off set)

Me: so guys, what do ya think?

Bakura: …why am _**I **_the sleaze?

Me: because I'm tired of reading fanfics where Marik is dominant!

Eru-chan: YAY! You included the reference about licking the canine tooth!

Marik: what?

Me: every time we see something totally smexy, we lick our canine tooth.

Bakura: …Why did I agree to work in this fanfic again?

Me: because I promised to pay you with vouchers for the gay strip club.

Bakura: Oh, Yeh, that's right.

Marik: But what about me?

Me: I'm gunna let you use my tanning bed!

Marik: Works for me!

I hope ya liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER?

Lala-chan: you're just excited because you are posting this chapter the same day as the previous one -.-

Me: who cares, I'm just happy that I can be bothered to post ^^

Amu-chan: tell me again, how did you manage to post this one _within an hour_ of the previous chapter?

Eru-chan: She had it typed up already, she has posted them before, but removed them cuz they were crap, she fixed them and is posting again.

Me: -.- Marik, you wanna do the disclaimer?

Marik: This crazy psycho that is forcing us to co-operate with her doesn't own any characters or themes or stuff of that persuasion…it all belongs to YU-GI-OH! …people…

The two friends (although you couldn't really tell they were friends, they never really got along) got across town very quickly- Bakura did have a _small _speeding problem- and got to the evil council location in no time at all.

It was about fifteen past eleven, forty five minutes before the others were scheduled to arrive (but they were always late anyway) so they got to work organising the meeting's agenda. The two of them made short work of that menial task, too short, it only occupied ten minutes.

Bakura was getting even more bored than usual. "What now?"

"Well…" Marik replied. Bakura didn't know what to expect him to say, while Marik was thinking, his imagination ran wild with things that Marik could say. He made a mental list including:

"Well, I did see a pair of handcuffs in the closet..."

"Well, I did bring my whip…"

"Well, it is hot in here, and these clothes don't help…"

Marik spoke up. "I spy…" He began. A lop-sided smile that Bakura didn't know was on his face dropped.

"No." Bakura cut him off. "I hate that game."

"Then what do YOU suggest?"

"We could make fun of those who aren't here!"

Marik chuckled wickedly. "I like that idea, it's 'simply FABULOUS!'"

This got a laugh out of Bakura. "Brains!"

"Not funny! Remember, I fired him for being such a bad secretary!"

"Ok then…" The blonde got an idea. "' Not funny! Remember, I fired him for being such a bad secretary!'" He imitated Marik perfectly.

"Oh, Smeg!" Marik was stood up in anger. Bakura felt a shiver go down his spine 'Marik should put on a British voice more often…' The albino boy thought.

"Well, you use too much eyeliner!" Bakura was still joking, but stood anyway.

"Limey fruitcake!" Marik leaned in to exaggerate his point (N/A that's what she said…) he was getting mad now.

Bakura leaned forward so their noses where touching and smirked. "Fake tan."

This pushed Marik over the edge. "I've told you, my tan is re-." His words were cut off by Bakura's lips pressing against his own.

Bakura's stomach was doing flips, no, more than flips, summersaults, cartwheels, quite possibly even a highwire act! But it sank as he realised that the bronze-skinned boy wasn't kissing back. He kissed him more fiercely, this inspired a small response, but Bakura was hungry for more. He forced his tongue into Marik's mouth, while Marik himself was getting a little peeved. 'What the hell is he doing?' Thought Marik, he was about to bite Bakura's tongue when Pegasus stormed in. The two pulled apart quickly, both blushing slightly.

Pegasus stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you two," He was weirded out. "_Kissing?_"

"Oh, smeg." Bakura muttered. Unbearable silence filled the room, broken only by Pegasus' superior chuckles.

"Just wait," He began. "Until the evil council finds out about this!"

(Off set)

Me: did ya liiiiiike it?

Marik and Bakura: …

Eru-chan: I quite liked it.

Me: You KNOW you did ;)

Pegasus: (is scarred for life) why, oh why, was it me?

Me: because I made it so!

Lala-chan: heh heh, good work

Me: Well, I _would _be able to enjoy my awesome fanfiction more if AMU-CHAN WOULD HURRY UP AND DRAW THE FOURTH PANEL OF HER FRIGGIN' COMIC-THING!

Amu-chan: (backs away slowly)

Me: sorry…I really wanna see…

Marik and Bakura:…..

Hope ya liked it guys ^^ with the next chapter, or possibly the one after, Lala-chan wrote part of it, I'll try to post soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I do NOT own any characters, so don't blame me for how badly I interpret them ^^)

Amu-chan: I believe that when we left off, they had just kissed and Pegasus had walked in and threatened to tell the evil council of this.

Pegasus: Can you please right me out of this story?

Me: Too late! I've already posted a chapter in which YOU make an appearance! ON WITH THE STORY!

'Oh, smeg.' Thought Bakura as the three of them stood there. Pegasus, smirking superiorly, Marik, fighting his face from going red (it was mainly out of anger, but who can tell with Marik…) and barely succeeding, Bakura, his eyes shifting between the two of them. No-one knew what to say next. In the end, Bakura thought up something first.

"Pegasus" He said to the excessively camp man standing in the doorway. "Why are you here so early?"

"I have plan that I am extremely sure is going to work! Do you two _always _come in early before meetings and make out before everyone arrives?"

"NO!" Marik's loud outburst caused the two other figures to turn their gazes on him in shock. This proved too much for him so his fascinated his interest in a floor board with a spot on it.

"So," Pegasus began, drawing both of their looks his way. "This is your first time…?" He still had the superior smirk etched onto his features. An unbearable silence ensued. Bakura was, again, the only one who could think of what to fill it with.

"So, Pegasus," You could almost hear them sigh in relief as the weight of the silence had been lifted. "What is yourplan?"

"You will have to wait until everyone gets here!" He was extremely proud of himself "You are not to hear it before the others do!"

'Well,' thought Bakura 'How long will that be?' He gazed at the clock, which surprised him in announcing that it was 12:03, everyone would be here soon!

Once everyone had taken their seats, Marik stood up the front to make an announcement. "Everyone," He called, interrupting their own little conversations. "Pegasus says that he has a plan that he thinks will work, so let's just hope that it doesn't CRASH AND BURN LIKE ALL OUR OTHER ONES HAVE!" He was feeling cynical. Despite the…passionate…speech from Marik, Pegasus stood and walked to the front of the room.

"I have," he begun. "What is quite possibly THE BEST plan EVER uttered in this very building!"

"Drama queen!" Bakura called, getting a snicker out of the audience.

"I don't want to fight with you Bakura," The smirk was back. "I heard you and Marik yelling this morning and when I walked through the door, you were molesting him!" He started chuckling in that superior, voice of his (N/A It was also pretty darn camp!).

Everyone stared at Bakura. He looked uneasy, but still made a stand (literally as well as metaphorically) "I wasn't molesting him!"

"Fine! Believe what you want!" Pegasus flipped his long silver hair.

Pegasus had continued with his plan, which, in the end, was pretty crappy, but still, Marik assigned half of the members to carry it out, just to shut him up. After everyone had left, it was up to Marik and Bakura to clean up.

"Do you really think that Pegasus' plan will work?" Bakura asked, scrunching up a piece of paper.

"Not at all." The tan boy replied.

"Then why did you let him follow through with it?"

"It shut him up, didn't it?"

"That's true…"

A thick silence seemed to coat the walls of the room, weighing them down until they had stuffed all rubbish in the wastebasket and all salvageable scraps into Marik's backpack. Marik chose to break it. "So why did you…kiss me earlier?" He refused to make eye contact and stared at the floorboards. When he didn't hear a response, he looked up. He saw Bakura slowly stepping towards him, his eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. Marik took a step back, trying to flee and hit a wall. The long-haired boy stepped closer; they were half a metre away now. Marik stepped to the left, he could still get awa- corner. 'Frig' thought Marik, Bakura had him trapped.

The slightly taller of the two put his hands on either side of Marik's head and leant in until their noses were touching. Marik could feel his heart thumping in his ears and feel a blush spread across his tanned cheeks. Bakura smirked and leaned in closer, their lips brushed and the albino boy pulled away. "You know what?" He started. "I'm just going to leave you to your thoughts." And walked out.

'What did he mean by that? 'Marik thought 'is he implying that I'd be disappointed? I'm not…am I?' He was till standing in the corner, mulling over his thoughts, staring into space when Bakura came back in. "I just remembered," said boy started "that I'm your lift home."

"I'll walk." Marik snapped back to reality.

"Are you sure"

"Yes." He retorted.

"Mind telling me why?"

"Because you friggin' kissed me!" He was yelling now "I'm not putting my arms around your waist any time soon!"

"I beg to differ." Bakura was grinning evilly

"And just WHAT is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means that you could hop on the back of my bike now, or we could," Bakura stepped forward and trapped Marik who had forgotten to move out of his corner. Bakura's voice turned breathy. "Stay here…"

Marik blushed, he felt it creep over his cheeks slowly 'WHAT?' he inwardly screamed at himself. 'WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING? I SHOULD BE ANGRY!' He fixed his features into a frown that soon failed as Bakura brushed their noses together, the blush came back. 'W-w-what the hell is he doing to me?' He was genuinely confused. Then he felt something, deep in the pit of his stomach. Acting completely on impulse, he closed the distance and kissed the albino limey softly and sweetly.

(Off set)

Marik: I DID WHAT?

Ryou: (Eru-chan's idea) is he using my body for this? O.o

Me: I normally love keeping people in suspense ^^) this is sorta suspenseful; you don't know how Bakura's gunna react!

Bakura: Or you could ask me now…

Me: (*ties him to chair and gags him*) don't spoil it for the readers!

Bakura: (*muffled cries*)

Lala-chan: wow, in the next chapter is some parts that I wrote ^^)

Me: yes, so the parts in italic will be Lala-chan's work, I'm giving you the credit you deserve.

I'll update as soom as possible! I would just like to thank those who have reviewed so far ^^) I LOVE reviews, it means that people notice my work!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Chapter four! Wow, I thought that I would have given up by now...

Lala-chan: I WROTE SOME OF THIS!

Me: yep, your work is in italics (note: she's better than I am)

Lala-chan: No I'm not. And I told you, it's YOUR story, YOU should take credit!

Me: You can't hear me when I talk in brackets!

Bakura: (*Muffled cries*)

Amu-chan: should we let him go?

Marik: NO! On with the story!

Me: OH! By the way, there has been some trouble with understanding who this fic is about. It is Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar. Just wanted to clear that up.

.,.,.,.,.

Bakura pulled back, much to Marik's disappointment, smiled and raised one eyebrow "It's no fun," He said playfully. "If you make my job easy."

_Marik just covered his mouth with his hand. What the heck did he just do? "Ah…wait!" Marik called after the retreating figure._

"Yes?" He turned to face the Egyptian. "Did you want to kiss me again?" He smirked.

"NO! I just don't wanna walk home."

"Sure, you keep making excuses." He paused for a second, observing the frustrated boy before him. "You just want to wrap your arms around my waist." The smirk grew larger.

Marik's face went bright red. "NO! Why would I want that?"

"You seemed to want it just a moment ago…"

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY INSANE!" Marik sighed "that's what I get for befriending a thief."

"A thief who is determined to steal your heart."

_Marik blinked, a surprised blush colouring his cheeks at Bakura's sudden confession._

"_Wh…What?"_

_Bakura paled realizing that he had just said that out loud. "Oh smeg." He muttered, turned on his heel and walked out._

"_Ah…Wait! Bakura!" Marik called, stumbling off after the albino. He left the building just in time to see him pull away on his motorbike and drive off, leaving a stunned Marik in a cloud of dust that was slowly settling, He stood there, staring after Bakura for a long time. He could catch a cab, or he could call Bakura and demand to be given a lift. Neither seemed appropriate. With a sigh, he started the long, lonely walk home._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

(off set)

Marik: Wow, people are gunna be pissed at you!

Me: why?

Eru-chan: because it's been so long since you've updated and you give them… that?

Me: Well, I thought that that was a good place to end a chapter!

Lala-chan: Why have you been so long anyway?

Me: Yearlies…studying…stress…

Amu-chan:…but you didn't study for the Japanese test, and I bet you didn't study for any others either…

Me:…OK! SO I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO UPDATE! Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll keep typing tonight so I can post ASAP!

Bakura: (*Muffled cries*)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: You know, Marik, Bakura has been tied up for a couple chapters and you haven't taken advantage of that yet!

Marik: (*Gets idea*)

Eru-chan: What have you done?

Me: Don't you wanna go get your notebook and draw this?

Eru-chan: (*Runs off*)

Me: I don't own any characters or….stuff…. X3 In fact, I don't own part of this chapter (italics are Lala-chan's)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It had been a week since the last evil council meeting and Marik was in his usual frantic rush around his apartment. He wanted to get in early to organize the meetings agenda. The clock struck eleven and he braced himself for the knock at the door. No knock. Marik stared at his clock. 'could it be fast?' He wondered. He stayed sitting upright on his couch waiting for the knock until ten past eleven, when he decided he must make his own way.

On the way, Marik recalled the events of the week passed. The first three days, he had spent reflecting upon the albino boy's comment. 'Determined to steal my heart…' He often wondered. 'What could that mean?' This train of thought had often left him frustrated. _"Oh, what the frig!" He said out loud, attracting confused glances from passers-by. Why the heck did he care so much? _He didn't…no. He didn't…maybe a little…

_Marik finally arrived in front of the evil council, pushed open the doors and stormed right into Bakura. He blinked and stumbled back. "Ba-Bakura!" He stuttered. Said boy jumped back, panic in his eyes. Quickly, he spun around and walked briskly away. "No you don't!" Marik called, chasing after the albino._

He grabbed the retreating boy by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Please tell me," Bakura started. "That we aren't going to have a cheesy 'I love you' scene, like one out of a Hannah Montanna movie!"

"Oh, Ra, no!" Marik said, placing his hands on either side of Bakura's face and pulled him into a soft, warm kiss. Marik's heart fluttered as their lips made contact and nearly stopped altogether when Bakura kissed him back.

Bakura loved the warm feel of Marik's lips over his own, but it wasn't enough, he needed more. The white-haired boy parted his lips slightly, allowing himself a moment of satisfaction when Marik did too. He ran his tongue along the slightly smaller boy's lips, which caused them to open up wider, just enough for Bakura to squeeze his tongue through, and that he did.

Marik felt the hot, wet muscle enter his mouth and moaned into the kiss. Bakura wrapped his arms around the Egyptian's tanned waist and said Egyptian replied in kind, by wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura kept in mind not to hold him too close; the growing tightness at the front of his jeans was a problem that he didn't really want Marik finding out about. But when Marik took a step closer, Bakura discovered that Marik had the same problem too, so he relaxed into the embrace. Out of the corner of his eye, Bakura caught a glance at the clock, it was twelve already, so he pulled back, leaving a very disappointed looking Marik.

"You're not going to run are you?" Marik asked.

"No," Bakura started "But the others will be here soon."

"Damn."

"Indeed."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

(Off set)

Bakura: please tell me that we are not going to be some lovey-dovey couple now!

Me: no. Wait, how did you get out? I thought that Eru-chan was watching you.

Eru-chan: (*muffled cries*)

Me: well ok then. Unless Lala-chan does anymore at school with me, this is basically the end of her involvement so far, but when ever you see something in italics, then, it's hers.

Lala-chan: -.-

Me: Please review, if you do, I will write more X3


	6. Chapter 6

Me: YAY! Yearlies are FINALLY over! This means that I can write again, instead of studying! Kidding, I didn't study XD

Eru-chan: (*Muffled cries*)  
Me: (*sigh*) fine, Amu-chan, Lala-chan, help me untie her, Marik, you do the disclaimer.

Marik: AWW, can't I do Bakura instead? This insane fangirl owns no characters, settings, or, well, any of this. So enjoy.  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Marik sighed as Bakura walked to the other side of the table and realized that he didn't have anything planned for the meeting…maybe he could just dismiss them immediately… then he wouldn't have to wait to kiss Bakura again…

Bakura watched his friend's blank expression. He always got that look when he was thinking. "Marik." He called. "I have prepared the meeting's agenda for you."

"Hmm?" Marik snapped into consciousness. "Oh, thanks. What have we got planned?"

"Well, we will discuss why last week's plan didn't go so well, and then we will send all the others on some wild goose chase to, I don't know, troll Yugi's youtube account!"

Marik smirked. He would enjoy seeing how that would work out. The door flew open and Pegasus (as he puts it) graced the room with his presence. "So," He called to the two boys sitting in their chairs. "Did you two make out before everyone else arrived again?" He chuckled superiorly. Bakura and Marik chuckled with him, so as to not arouse suspicion; they did not need Pegasus having something to lord over them. "What?" Pegasus continued. "No snappy comeback?" Bakura didn't know what to say to that, and neither did Marik. When the two boys said nothing, he knew something was up. "You _did,_ didn't you?" He was smirking and the door opened again. In came Rex and Weevil. "Hello, boys," Pegasus called to them.

"Wut?" said Weevil.

"We already told you, we don't want to see your funny bunny, wutever that is." Rex said flatly.

"I don't see why not," And so began Pegasus' argument with the children standing before him. Marik sighed a sigh of relief when he realized that Pegasus had forgotten about him and Bakura.

Slowly, the meeting headquarters filled up and Marik called everyone to order.

"Alright, everybody. Now we all know that the last plan we had was a complete and utter failure." Marik started. "But I have a plan that is sure to succeed! We will troll Yugi's youtube account!" This got a small but audible snort from Bakura. After receiving details, everyone left the chamber to carry out their own little parts in the plan, leaving Bakura and Marik there alone.

"I'm surprised you actually used that plan." Bakura said to Marik who was stooped over the table picking up papers, while Bakura was leaning against a wall behind him, very much so enjoying the view.

"Well, I really couldn't think of anything much else, so I used that." Marik called behind him to the albino boy who closed his eyes in contentment. Marik saw a piece of paper across on the other side of the table, so he bent forward more to reach it. Bakura opened his eyes and smiled a lopsided smile at the Egyptian boy's ass wiggling in his direction as he bent over the tabletop. He stalked up behind the tan figure, who was trying to reach a piece of paper, just out of reach. Careful to be silent, Bakura drew his arm back, swung it forward and let it collide with Marik's right cheek.

The moment contact was made; Marik stood up straight in surprise and turned, to come face to face with Bakura.

"You really shouldn't be that surprised," Bakura whispered seductively. "You can't expect me to not do anything if I see you bent over a table…" Marik blushed at the words, the moment they had been uttered.

'I never blushed before I met this man.' Marik thought. 'Or had I? Does becoming flushed from heat count?' Marik became lost in his thoughts.

Bakura sighed to see Marik zoned out again. He knew how to fix it though. He stepped closer to the Egyptian boy; their bodies now pressed against each other, wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and kissed him square on the lips. That worked, Marik's eyes lost their glazed look and when Marik saw how they were positioned, they became clouded and half-lidded. Marik kissed the white-haired boy back, parting his lips slightly and snaking his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura parted his lips and darted a tongue between Marik's. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither of them refusing to give in…until Marik changed his tactics. He ground his hips into Bakura's, causing the British boy to gasp and stop his fighting, momentarily stunned. Marik's tongue won dominance, but Bakura wasn't having any of that. He ground against Marik viciously, hands tightening their grip on the smaller boy's waist. Both of the boys moaned at the lovely friction that was caused.

They were too preoccupied to notice that Pegasus was standing in the doorway, until he called to them, "My, my, my!" Bakura took several steps back, whereas Marik was left against the table. Pegasus continued. "I just left my jacket here and came back to get it. Well, if _this _won't make good blackmail, then I don't know what will!" Before either Marik or Bakura could reply, Pegasus was out the door.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Pegasus: OH GROSS! Why did I have to walk in on it?

Me: Because you are this ass hat in this fanfiction, the one that ruins everything and threatens to jeopardize their privacy.

Marik: We like our privacy, thank you very much!

Me: Yeah, but then the readers don't get to watch, so, SUCK IT UP!

I hope u liked it ^^ if you review, you get an imagination cookie! If you review positively, you get a _**BIG **_imagination cookie! Thanks for reading; I'll post the next chapter ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! THERE IS LEMON IN THIS ONE! (Well, implied, but sorta graphic….YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SOON!)

Pegasus: Oh, joy (!) I get to walk in on these two again!

Me: Not in THIS chapter, check it out as soon as Amu-chan does the disclaimer (cuz she hasn't said much in a while)

Amu-chan: Alice doesn't own any characters, settings or…well, she kind of DOES own the plot…

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Both boys stood there, shocked at what Pegasus had just witnessed. What he would have seen flashed through their minds. Marik leaning slightly on the table, Bakura rubbing against him with all his might- while kissing him relentlessly- and the throaty moans that ensued. Suffice to say, both of them were mortified. "M-maybe we should head home." Marik suggested. Bakura nodded his agreement.

Out in the parking lot, they got on Bakura's bike and drove (more like sped) home. Before they knew it, they were outside Marik's house. "Umm," Marik began. "Do you want to come in for coffee?"

"Alright." He chuckled deeply to himself as he knew that 'coming in for coffee' never resulted in actually coming in for coffee, he wasn't finished with Marik yet.

Marik opened the door and put his coat on the coat rack, turning to take Bakura's. He shivered at the thought of undressing the white-haired boy. Bakura sank into the couch as Marik headed to the kitchen to start the kitchen to make the coffee. He closed his eyes and listened to Marik rummaging through cupboards.

Once the coffee was done, the Egyptian boy returned, passing a mug of steaming, deep, brown liquid to Bakura. He sipped it gently, eyes trained on Marik, who was gulping it down. He smiled to himself, Marik always did like coffee. He made an effort to speed up his drinking, to try and finish in time with Marik, but despite his efforts, Marik finished first by about half a minute. (N/A that's what she said)

Once the coffee was gone, Marik picked up the mugs and washed them up in the kitchen, while Bakura sat motionless on the couch. When Marik walked back into the room and sat, making the couch dip slightly, Bakura inched closer to the other boy. Marik covered the distance and pressed their lips together softly and sweetly. The happiness that went through both of them was great but fleeting, they wanted more. It was Bakura that decided to make the first move, pushing Marik onto his back on the couch and licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Marik allowed.

Marik was lying on his back, Bakura positioned above him, straddling his lap. Marik tilted his head differently, so as to get a better angle and deepen the kiss further. Bakura ran his hands along the join at the front of Marik's shirt, undoing each of the little gold clasps and opening the shirt. He ran his fingers down Marik's bare chest, nails lightly dragging on the tanned skin. His finger then traced a line up the middle of Marik's stomach up to his neck. His whole hand then began exploring the tanned skin before him, committing it all to memory. When his finger brushed a nipple, Marik gasped and Bakura paused. He smiled slyly, he had found something.

His hand began moving again, across Marik's chest, and 'accidentally' brushed a nipple. This time Bakura felt, rather than heard a response, as something hard began pressing into his hip. Bakura kissed a trail down Marik's jaw line, then down his neck until he was kissing the Egyptian's chest, stopping to lightly lick at both nipples, before continuing his journey downwards.

Marik's head was tilted backwards, resting on the couch arm, eyes closed in pleasure, but his eyes shot open and his head snapped up when the albino reached his belly button and continued further. He could feel cold fingers playing along his waistband, when the kisses could get no further down, his tongue swept along the elastic in Marik's pants. Bakura looked up him, eyes asking a question that he could never find the nerve to voice. Marik met his eyes and nodded frantically, making Bakura smirk before he loosened Marik's belt and pulled the pants down to his knees.

Bakura took in the sight before him, wondering where to start; his decision taken away from him as a pair of hands roughly grabbed the back of his head and pushed it downwards. Bakura's eyes widened, shocked by the other boy's sudden actions, but none the less, soon adapted.

He parted his lips to let a tongue slip through to lick along the underside of Marik's hardened member, receiving a throaty moan in response. When he quickly lapped at the slightly leaking slip, Marik cried out. Bakura took Marik's entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, refusing to gag when Marik bucked his hips upwards. Marik was in pure bliss, head thrown back, resting against the arm rest of the couch. Bakura started lightly dragging his teeth up and down, causing marik to say "A-ah, Bakura…I'm gunna…" Bakura removed his mouth, and got a whine/whimper from Marik.

"Well then," He began. "Maybe we should continue this in your room…"  
"I couldn't agree more."  
Bakura picked the Egyptian up in his arms bridal-style and carried him down the hallway. Marik opened the door for him and Bakura kicked it closed with his foot.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
Alice: Thus ends my crappy fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it, it was my first lemon…it was also my first yaoi…it was also my first fanfic, so it probably sucked ass, but it's ok, because I can learn from my mistakes!

Marik: Can we go now?

Alice: NO! ERU-CHAN! LALA-CHAN!

Eru-chan: (*ties Bakura to a chair*)

Lala-chan: (*ties Marik to a chair*)

Amu-chan: You are doomed to eternity with fangirls!

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEEEEASE!


End file.
